villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black King (Homestuck)
The Black King is a minor antagonist in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. He is one of the two rulers of planet Derse with the other being his wife The Black Queen. All sessions The Black King is designed to be the main villain of SBurb, but not of Homestuck (that title goes to Lord English instead). Initially residing in a permanent stalemate chess match with the White king, the stalemate gets eventually resolved when a player starts prototyping their sprite, which causes the war to unfold on the planet of Skaia which evolves with more and more prototypings. The Black Kings goal is to take the White Kings scepter, which is destined to happen, and initiate the Reckoning, which causes the asteroids surrounding Skaia to turn in meteors that will eventually destroy Skaia within 24 hours. To defend itself, Skaia will warp various meteors away to the home planet of the players, including those containing the players' paradox clones (which are always created through ectobiology), creating a stable time loop. The Black King is normally of equal size as a pawn, but when the scepter starts getting prototyped, his size increases tremendously. He normally wields the King's Scepter, and it acts as the counterpart to the Queen's Ring Act 4 (Kids Session) The Black King plays a minor role in the Kids session, and is only seen in S WV?: Rise, when he is first shown as a shadow behind WV? before the flash cuts to him standing in the middle of the battlefield. Later on in the flash, WV? rises a rebellion consisting of the carapaces from both sides unite and take on the Black King to end the war. Before they can do anything however, the prototyped Jack Noir cuts his scepter in two, which causes him (and the bottom half of his scepter) to revert to his normal size and he gets decapitated by Jack seconds later. In S Descend, it is shown that Jack Noir initiates the Reckoning instead of the Black King, causing his goal of starting the Reckoning to occur. In this session, he receives three out of the four prototypings, namely the Damaged Harlequin (which causes his crown to receive a broken comical hat, slashes his right eye and causes him to lose an arm), Jaspers and the Tentacle Doll (which causes his face to have cat-like features and have two tentacles grow out of his chest) and the Rambunctious Crow (which harmlessly impales him with a sword in his chest, but doesn't give him the wings the Black Queen and Jack Noir are shown to have). He didn't receive the prototyping from Becquerel, due to him being killed before Bec could prototype himself. Act 5 (Trolls Session) In Act 5 once someone are something defeated The Black King his/her team will get a prize which gives the winner complete control over the universe. When the trolls were ready to fight The Black King, The Black King prototyped himself x12. This made The Black King look like a giant monster . At some point in their battle Gamzee Makara fliped out and did more damage to The Black King more then anyone who tried. However The Black King survived and Vriska Serket had to finish him off. Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Homestuck Villains